A Not-So-Lonely World After All
by Canadian-FrenchToast
Summary: As Matthew is found running late for yet ANOTHER Axis Powers meeting, he finds himself litterally tripping over someone who could possibly turn out to be the love of his life. He discovers that maybe he isn't invisable to everyone, maybe he has found that one person who will actually care.


I had a rough night last night, a hard time getting to sleep with pained thoughts crowding my brain. Stupid Alfred and his jokes... I'm tired of always being ignored, treated like I don't matter. No one cares, of course. No one ever cares, and I'm forced to live with the fact that I'll probably always be alone. That is, with the exception of Kuma...Kumajiko? but even he forgets my name.

Once I did finally pass out though, I slept in way longer than I should have. In fact, the only thing that woke me up that morning was Kuma nudging my arm with his snout.

When I came to consciousness, I rubbed my eyes and realized the alarm clock had been screeching. How I slept through that, I have absolutely no idea, but I must have gone to sleep extremely late to be sleeping that deeply.

I turned my head to the side, then blinked so my vision fixed on the digital clock, presenting the time in tiny red characters; 9:04 AM. My eyes shot wide and I jumped out of the bed immediately, turning the annoying alarm clock off, and ran to the drawers to pull on my clothes.

The meeting had started a good half-an-hour ago, and I would look so ridiculous coming in this late. Good thing I was in a hotel next to the meeting building so I wouldn't have to drive another full hour to get there. Oh, and I brang Kuma along with me to the hotel because he doesn't like to be left alone too long at the house, not to mention he usually chews the life out of the furniture.

Once I was fully dressed and decent looking, I pulled on a larger coat over my suit to keep warm because the temperature outside was bellow freezing. I hurried out and grabbed my bag, closing the door and locking it behind me.

As quickly as possible without tripping, I ran down the steps, not caring to wait for the elevators. Across the street, I made my way and then pushed open the doors of the building. I had memorized the meeting room number and took off my coat, draping it over my arm and sprinted down the hall, looking down at the floor as I did so with papers clenched in my hands. 'Hopefully I'm not too late... Maple, I'll look like such a hoser to walk in like this, everyone will be staring at me!' I thought to myself (Little did I remember that no one notices me anyway).

My thoughts were interrupted as I slammed full-force into something big in front of my way, falling backwards in the opposite direction. My vision went white and I felt my head crash into something even harder, glass maybe, for I also heard a large crash.

It took me a minute until the whiteness had cleared up and I could see again, rubbing my head shamefully. I looked across the floor to see a white-haired albino male laying on the floor parallel to where I had landed, flat on his back. A painful groan came from him as he prompted himself up on his elbows and looked over at me. From just a few feet away, I could have sworn he looked German.

The other's eyes went wide and he scrambled over to my side, helping me away from what ever I had hit my head on. A slight whimper escalated from my throat and then it became louder as he pulled me a good distance from the spot. My head was dizzy and screaming with pain, but I could hear his clearly-German accent coming through; "Gott, are you alright? You must have hit your head pretty bad... Hallo?"

I tired to say something, I really did, but whenever I opened my mouth to respond, it came out as nothing. He could tell that I was in pain and gently began to pull pieces of what ever it was I had shattered out of my arms and back. They weren't lodged in that deep, but they hurt. Badly.

Once he had finally gotten all the shards removed from me, he took off my suit from around my shoulders and dropped it on the floor, picking me up carefully in his arms. I bit the whimpers back, knowing it'd probably make me sound weak. I didn't know where I was being carried to, all I know is that when I got there, I was adjusted up onto a counter in what looked like a kitchen and being taken care of by a complete stranger. He placed an ice pack on my head where the throbbing was and the started to dab off blood on my shirt.

After a bit of getting tended to, he also had to remove my shirt, which I would have refused because I didn't know who the heck this person was, but I let it slide. He seemed nice anyway, different from all the other jerks I would know. His accent was soothing and his hair was just so abnormally colored, though obviously not from old age. He looked maybe a bit older than me.

He cleared all of my wounds, nothing too serious that needed major bandaging though, and finally once I was ready to talk, he supported me, helping me to walk over to a couple to chairs surrounding a table and sit down. I really just didn't know where to begin though, and placed the icepack from my head down on the table.

"I'm.. really sorry aboot that. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I was in a hurry..." I began, looking down at my feet, but my eyes sprang up to meet him when his laughter bounded softly into the drifting silence. "Keseses~ That's fine, und it really was my fault actually, I shouldn't have been wandering the halls anyway." Wow... Everything about him was so different, and it was almost easy to talk to him. He was so relaxed, and the look in his eyes meant he really felt bad about the situation. Now that I'd actually made eye contact with him, it took me by surprise. His eyes were such a deep dark red color, they popped out heavily from his snow-white hair. It was actually kind of attractive if you ask me, and I felt a lump form in the back of my throat, worried that would prevent me from talking.

"Oh, I see... W-well, there's really no reason you can't be walking around to check the place out. You have as much right to be here as me." That earned me another chuckle, and I held my breath, afraid I had said something that was going to embarrass me. "Vell, nein, not exactly. I'm sure you were talking about the meeting, Ja? Vell mein bruder just kicked me out of there, saying all I vas doing vas just being a burden to the rest of them. Und apparently, since I'm not a country anymore, I really shouldn't even be in there. It's 'private matters'." He huffed and glanced over to the side with a small frown of disappoint.

"Hmm. Are you by any chance siblings with Ludwig?.. I think I've heard him talking aboot your before if so. Gilbert, right?" I blinked. I'd remember from a past meeting that Germany was talking about an older sibling he had. For some reason, they looked totally different. I wonder why, because I always thought siblings were suppose to look alike, like me and Alfred and the Italian brothers. But maybe that was just stereotyping it.

The German grinned and nodded. "Ah, I see West is talking about me now, huh? Keseses~ Und ja, my name is Gilbert. Othervize known as the great, awesome Prussia!" I had to smile at that comment, and a faint laugh slipped through my lips. His eyes fixed on mine after a moment of silence, and his grin suddenly widened. "You look like zhat one American kid... Alfred? I didn't know he had a bruder, und you seem so much different in personalities than him. Your a lot quieter and less obnoxious."

It dawned on me, for the first time through all of this, that I was finally getting noticed. It was a miracle if I could get anyone to even look my way sometimes, and even when Cuba hits me, at least then I know I'm not completely invisible. I couldn't stop smiling. "Yup, he's my brother. But sometimes I doubt even he knows that. I'm Matthew Williams, Canada." I said quietly.

He grinned again "You seem nice. I like you, a lot better than you bruder for sure." Another silence as he thought for a moment. "The meetings almost over, vhy don't you come hang vith me for a while? They're talking about boring stuff anyway."

His offer was so tempting. What would it matter that I missed just ONE meeting, right? Not like anyone would notice that I was gone. Plus I couldn't lie, I was kind of developing a crush on the guy, but I would never say that out loud. He seemed like the type that only cared for lust, and it was clearly glinted in his eye, although I could be wrong. But I nodded reluctantly

"Sure, I love you-.." My eyes grew wide and a blushed a deep dark red. Maple, out of all things to slip on saying. But I laughed nervously at my own mistake, clearly embarrassed. "I mean, I'd love to.." I hoped to lord he wouldn't comment on it, but unfortunately, he did with a smirk and a faint chuckle, "Ich liebe dich too."

He poked my bare chest and stood up, walking away over to the fridge. I now remembered I was shirtless and the redness on my cheeks just keep growing. I sighed, then grabbed my shirt and walked out of the room to grab my suit, pulled it over my button up and adjusted my tie. My eyes went big when I realized what I had fallen on was a vase, and now it was shattered into pieces on the floor and splattered with blood like a murder scene. I looked around, then went over to a closet, pulled out a broom, dust pan, and sponge and began to clean.

When I came back in, he still had his nose in the fridge and I walked up behind him "You hungry?" He turned his head to look over at me and shrugged "Ja, a little." I smiled, then raided the cabinets for bowls and pans. "Sit down, I can make you something." Gilbert blinked, but grinned and did as he was told. "Danke."

I don't really cook too much, but I usually can make boat loads of pancakes in matter of seconds. I couldn't tell if he had ever even tried the stuff before, though everyone likes pancakes, right? And I brought along a bottle of Canadian maple syrup as I do everywhere I go, just incase. It reminds me of home.

After a bit, I had a plate stacked with pancakes and I walked them over to the table, placing them down and coated them with maple syrup. The Prussian looked up at me confused, and I giggled "What? You've never had pancakes before, eh?" He shook his head, "Uh... Nien, I don't believe so.." I pushed the plate towards him with a smile. "Try them, you'll like them."

Gilbert took a small piece off with his knife and fork and slowly lifted it to his mouth, chewing carefully. I could practically see his eyes light up as he took another bite. "Wow, these are really good!" He grinned and cheerfully ate the rest of them.

I laughed and smiled brightly "Glad you like them then." I wasn't too hungry, so I didn't make any for me, just went back over to the counter to clean up.

Looking up at a clock on the wall, I could see that the meeting was going to end in about 10 minutes or so. We could still hang out after the meeting was over too, since I had nothing to do. When I turned around, Gilbert had already cleared his plate and I caught him staring at me, realizing it, then looking away with a faint pink dusted on his cheeks. I covered my mouth to muffle a giggle, then took his plate and dropped it into the sink. "So what should we do now?"

The Prussian turned and faced me again, then shrugged with a half-hearted smile. "Anything you'd like to do, I guess. I don't have anywhere to be." I nodded, then noticed a small yellow feather appear in Gilbert's hair. Squinting, I tried to determine what it was or if I was just imagining things, but then I heard a peep and was officially confused. Prussia looked up and smirked, then lifted a hand to his head and picked the object up, holding out to me a tiny yellow bird, that chirped again upon seeing me. "Keseses~ I almost forgot. This is Gilbird, you can hold him if you'd like."

I smiled and held out my hands to him, letting Prussia drop the small bird into my hands. It was warm and light, beginning to nuzzle into the palm of my hands. "He's cute." I remarked and softly stroked the bird's head with my thumb. "Ja. Ja, he is." Gilbert watched me carefully and I could see that same small blush appear on his cheeks. "He seems to like you." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair as I sat down next to him and nodded with a smile "I guess so, eh?"

Gilbird lifted his head and chirped again, then looked over at his owner and flew out of my hands, perching itself on top of Prussia's head like it had before. Gilbert didn't seem to mind it though, in fact he looked content and petted the bird gently. I could tell they must have had a pretty close relationship.

I yawned casually, then rubbed my eyes under the lens of my glasses. I was still pretty tired even though I'd gotten a good amount of sleep, and I wondered why. Gilbert had seen my yawn and stood up, grinning down at me "How about we go vatch some TV for a vhile?" I nodded and stood up next to him, then let him lead me out of the kitchen and passed a few rooms, including the meeting room where we could hear Alfred and Arthur bickering as usual from beyond it's doors, then into a different smaller room that only had a TV and long couch with a few other side tables and other doors in the back, just realizing how massive this place really was.

Gilbert plopped down on the couch and picked up a remote from the side table, turning on the TV. He patted the seat next to him and smiled invitingly at me, and I didn't hesitate. I sat right next to him, maybe a bit too close, but this room in particular was freezing for some reason and I was trying to keep warm, really. Gilbert didn't seem to take notice, so I leaned my head back slightly and closed my eyes to the sound of the TV and the other's warmth next to me. I couldn't tell too much, but my cheeks had reddened in a blush, but I was far too weary to take notice.

After a few minutes, I could feel a shift and a sudden cushion under my head, plus a much more comfortable position. I slowly opened my eyes and my whole face flushed, wide eyed and staring up at the Prussian. My head was rested in his lap and he was still focused on the TV, figuring he must have seen me falling asleep. When Gilbert looked down and saw my facial expression, his changed to match mine and his cheeks tinted red. "I-I thought you would be more comfy like that... Sorry if it's awkward, I didn't really think about it." I blinked, but nodded and curled up against him, trying not to think of it as much to embarrass him, though my face was so red I could feel it radiating heat off my cheeks. He seemed to have relaxed and I didn't know if he could tell I was cold or he just wanted to, but he reached down and put his arm gently around me, and when I peaked one eye open, he had a slight grin on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh quietly into my hands and he looked down at me, then flashed a sly wink. I thought I was going to faint, really. He was giving me butterflies like you wouldn't believe and I was scared about slipping and murmuring something brainless like "your pretty" or "I love you" again, but I mentally laughed at the thought of it and closed my eyes again.

A few more minutes of silence ran by and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I looked up at Gilbert for the fifth time now and he had even passed out, but I just couldn't. Surely the meeting would be over by now and the building was pretty much deserted because I wasn't aware of anyone else who uses the place. I slowly and gently sat up from Gilbert's lap, then leaned against his shoulder and glanced over, studying his face as he slept.

Maple, was he ever dreamy. He seemed so peaceful sleeping like that and his skin looked as if it was shining in the sliver of sunlight peaking in through the window. Was this even real or was I dreaming? He must have really liked my pancakes, I've never seen anyone ever scarf them down as fast, not even Kumakiku. I sat still and continued staring dreamily at him in a trance. Gilbert's ruby eyes slowly opened and seemed a little shocked when he saw me looking at him like that. I let out a quiet shriek and jumped when I realized it, my face immediately flushed red. The German blinked, then developed a small blush of his own, our eyes fixed on each others in silence again.

"... Oh fuck it." He mumbled and leaned forward into me, pressing our lips together. My eyes flew wide and my whole face was so completely red I thought I was going to explode. At first, I hadn't realized what was happening and my head was spinning in circles, but then I gave into the kiss and returned the effort back, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck.

Gilbert slid his hands down to my hips, which made me shutter and adjusted me onto his lap, but never breaking the kiss. His lips were so warm and soft, though just by looking at him you would have never thought that. My glasses seemed to get in the way of him getting any deeper into the kiss, so without hesitation, he reached his hand up and broke our connection for a second to remove them and place them on the side table. I was almost faithful for that because I really needed a second to breathe, taken so off-guard by everything. Once we both had caught our breath, I pushed our lips together again and he trailed his tongue across my lower lip. I took that as a indication to open my mouth for him to enter, and did just that. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, exploring around as I shuttered and made quiet moans. Although I was defiantly falling for him and loved the feeing of this, I was determined to make sure we didn't take it any further. I valued my virginity, and wasn't ready to give it up, not just yet anyway.

He slid his tongue against the roof of my mouth as I fought to hold back the moans and sounds of pleasure, but I could tell he wanted me to make them, because Prussia started to get our tongues to play together. He got what he wanted and I slipped just a little, moaning again slightly. I could feel his grin almost into the kiss, then pulled our lips apart again, immediately connecting his to my neck. I bit my lower lip and struggled to keep my cool, my fingers keeping a shaky grip on his shoulders.

In a matter of seconds, I almost jumped out of my skin as a second German accent bounded outside the room in the hall way "Gilbert, Bruder, where are you?!" Prussia's lips released from my neck and we both panted softly in unison from the heat of the situation. The whole atmosphere of the room practically froze in place. I must have had the most embarrassed blush on my face ever because Gilbert quietly snickered, caressing my cheek faintly. He lightly adjusted me off of him, then stood up off the couch.

"Sorry, but mein bruder is looking for me. He'll probably kill me if I don't go out there now." He flashed a fake, disappointed grin, then glanced over at a side table. "Here, vhy don't ve exchange numbers so we can hang again, ja?" Gilbert handed me a pen and a napkin from the table and I nodded. "Sure." I managed and began to write down the number, then exchanged papers with him.

It was really disappointing he had to leave so suddenly. We'd barley gotten anywhere and I really was having fun with him, truly hoping that number would be put to good use. No matter though. As I watched Prussia close the door behind him, tucking the napkin into his pocket, he turned and flashed me another reassuring genuine wink before the door clicked shut. I knew we would see each others faces again.

I clutched the napkin in my hand and laid my head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe this world wasn't so lonely after all. Maybe I finally found a place for me now, someone who actually cared for me. It was then that I knew Gilbert was my one and only. We would be the beginning of a whole knew chapter in my life.


End file.
